How Many Times?
by Guyana Rose
Summary: How many times do you have to lose someone before you decide to tell them how you feel? Three times Quinn has died. Two times Mike thought he'd lose her forever. One time… Fabang Week, Day 7: Death.


**Title:** How Many Times?  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Mike Chang & Quinn Fabray  
**Word Count:** 4,932  
**Summary:** How many times do you have to lose someone before you decide to tell them how you feel? Three times Quinn has died. Two times Mike thought he'd lose her forever. One time… Fabang Week, Day 7: Death.  
**A/N:** I didn't find out about this week until it was halfway through & I was too busy to do any of the other days. I am happy that I was able to get this one in though. I hope you enjoy.  
**Prompt:** Fabang Week, Day 7: Death  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

The first time it happened it wasn't anyone's fault. They were playing in Puck's backyard with their friends; it was Puck's seventh birthday party. It was a warm sunny day and the children decided they wanted to climb the large oak tree that resided in a corner of Puck's backyard.

"I bet I can climb the highest," Puck said as they ran towards the tree.

"Nuh uh, you barely made it halfway last week," Santana reminded him.

"So, it wasn't my birthday last week," Puck replied.

"Why does that make a difference?" Rachel asked.

"Because you get super powers on your birthday, duh," Mike said.

His reply caused both girls to roll their eyes but they still held their course towards the tree. Puck reached it first, then Matt, Santana, Rachel, Mike, and finally Quinn. Mike would have beat Rachel, but he wanted to stay close to Quinn. He hated when Puck teased him about it, but he had a very big crush on the blonde.

Matt stopped halfway up the tree, Santana and Rachel stopped a few branches above him. Puck kept going because Mike and Quinn were still climbing; he wanted to reach the top but decided to stop five branches above Santana and Rachel. Mike paused on the same branch Puck had, but Quinn kept going.

"Quinn we're really high up you should stop," Mike warned.

"Mike and Quinn climbing a tree…" Puck began chanting while Matt, Rachel, and Santana laughed from the lower branches.

"Shut up Puck," Mike rolled his eyes at the boy.

"Ow!" Puck yelled.

Quinn giggled as the twig she'd broken loose hit Puck on the side of his head and scraped his skin. Matt climbed to the branch that Rachel and Santana were on so he wasn't sitting by himself anymore.

"That's what you get loser," Quinn said and stuck her tongue out at Puck's scowling face.

She climbed another few branches and began to walk along the limb; just as she bent to sit down she lost her footing and fell.

"Quinn!" Mike yelled as he began to scramble down the tree with the rest of the children.

Quinn had managed to miss most of the branches on the way down. She'd tried to break her fall by grabbing onto some of the branches. She did slow her descent but she wasn't able to grip any of the limbs like she wanted to, so she continued to fall. She hit her head on another branch before she finally hit the ground. Mike was first out of the tree. He ran to her unmoving body and tried to get her to wake up. Rachel ran inside and told the adults what had happened.

Later on at the hospital the children found out that while Quinn was badly hurt, she would eventually be okay. She was unconscious when she fell to the ground because she'd hit her head. The doctors said she was lucky; while in the ambulance her heart had stopped, but she was resuscitated and stable by the time the ambulance arrived at the hospital. The fall could have killed her if she hadn't managed to slow the speed of her descent. She dislocated her shoulder and broke her arm when she hit the ground; but aside from having a very big headache and some bruises, once she woke up, she'd be fine.

Mike snuck away from the group to go to Quinn's room. He stood beside her bed and held her hand. Her head was bandaged and her left arm was in a cast. He knew he wasn't supposed to be there, but he didn't care; he had to make sure she was really okay. When he heard the door knob rustle he kissed her hand and hid under the bed.

"Look at my little girl Judy; look what they did."

"You heard what the doctors said Russell, and besides that she's a tough girl she'll be fine. And just what do you mean by 'look what _they_ did', it was an accident Russell."

Mike recognized the voices of Russell and Judy Fabray. He liked Judy Fabray, she was always nice to him and Quinn's other friends. None of them liked Russell Fabray, not even a little bit.

"Those people barely take care of their own children, what made you think they'd look after ours? That's what I mean. She should have never been over there. If you would've listened to me then this would not have happened."

"Russell, they're her friends; children need friends. And those people, as you put it, are my friends and all of them are good parents."

Mike smiled in his hiding place. He stealthily crept in front of Russell's feet and tied the man's shoe laces together.

"If she was going to the school that I wanted her to she would have a better class of friends…"

"That is enough; Francis is at that horrid school and he hates it. He only endures it so he doesn't have to listen to your mouth all the time. I'll not have my daughter in that environment."

Mike missed Quinn's older brother; he was away at said private school now.

The young boy was beginning to wonder how he would get out of the room when the door opened and he heard the voice of his mother.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you guys but we can't find Mike; I thought he might be in here."

Mike quickly kicked Russell in the shin and ran out from under the bed.

"We don't like you either jerk," he said as he exited the room and joined his friends in the hallway.

Russell yelled as the pain shot through his leg then toppled over to the floor. Judy and Julia Chang's eyes met for a moment and they both tried very hard not to laugh at the man on the floor. Julia winked at the older blonde before closing the door. Judy turned back to Quinn's sleeping form as Russell started ranting about his shoelaces.

"Well now I see why you like him dear," she said and kissed Quinn's temple.

* * *

The second time it happened it was as much Russell Fabray's fault as it was his brother's. The two brothers shared many things in common; including their love of young boys. Whenever they didn't feel like hunting, they turned to Michael's son Andy. The first time they'd touched the boy they fought over who would go first. Russell reasoned that since it was his idea he should be first, Michael went along with it on the condition that he got to have Francis first. Russell agreed, but when it came time to pay up, so to speak, he always made excuses; all the way up to Francis' high school graduation. Michael had no conscience; he cared nothing for his own son. Russell on the other hand, even though he was as demented and evil as his little brother, loved his children. He said what he needed to so he could get what he wanted, but he had no intentions of letting Michael anywhere near Francis. Once Francis had gone out of state to college Russell figured Michael would finally move on; but he should have been paying more attention.

Michael had been stewing for several years now. Every time he had a chance to have Francis, Russell countered him with an excuse or gave him something else to focus his attention on. He'd made one final try before Francis graduated, even though by then the boy was too old for his taste, but Russell had stopped him then as well. So Michael turned his gaze to Quinn. He had no interest in her sexually; his goal was simply to take her away from Russell. Russell had repeatedly gone back on his word and kept Francis from him; so he decided to take Quinn as payment.

He waited outside her school the day before Spring Break started. Quinn was supposed to celebrate her twelfth birthday the next weekend; but if things went as Michael planned, she'd be buried in a shallow grave before the day was out. He spotted her walking out of the school with an Asian boy he knew as Mike. When she reached the curb he put the passenger side window down and called her name.

"Hey Quinn?"

"Uncle Michael, what are you doing here?"

"Judy asked me to give you a ride home, come on jump in."

"Okay but you have to take Mike too; she was supposed to give him a ride."

"She didn't mention that, but that's okay come on; both of you in the backseat."

He wasn't expecting to have to take anyone else; but he had always admired the boy's form from afar. He would dispose of Quinn then have his fun with young Mike after. While the children talked and laughed in the backseat he drove to his destination. When they were almost to Michael's empty warehouse, Mike noticed something was off.

"Where are we going?" he whispered to Quinn.

The young blonde looked out the window of the car then looked forward at her uncle.

"Uncle Michael where are we going?"

"Shut your mouth, we'll be there soon enough," was his only reply.

Quinn and Mike looked around confused as the car stopped in front of the abandoned looking building. When they exited the car Mike quickly grabbed her hand.

"Get walking," Michael said.

"Why are we here?" Mike asked.

"We'll have plenty of time to talk later Mike, now walk," Michael replied.

"No, we want to go home," Mike said defiantly.

Even though he was losing his patience, Michael laughed. He thought Mike had heart; he was going to have plenty of fun breaking him. His gaze settled on Quinn and he couldn't help but see her brother's face.

"You look just like him you know," Michael said.

"Like w-who?" Quinn asked shakily as she and Mike took a step backwards every time Michael took a step closer to them.

"Francis. He looked like such an angel when he was your age," Michael said with a sinister smirk forming on his face.

He reached forward enough to brush an index finger along Quinn's cheek as he fantasized about her brother.

"Don't touch her!" Mike yelled as he slapped Michael's hand away and placed himself between Michael and Quinn.

"I'll do as I please," Michael said, baring his teeth.

Mike swiftly kicked him in the groin. He and Quinn ran towards the building hoping to find somewhere to hide.

"If you run you'll only make it worse!" Michael yelled as he tried to push through the pain.

He pulled the needle that he had planned on using out of his pocket and dropped it to the ground.

"Fine, we'll do it the hard way," he stated to himself as he began to run and pursue the children.

He caught them easily. He picked Mike up and threw him several feet away. The boy landed with a heavy thud after hitting a large poll that ran from the floor all the way up to the ceiling.

He fisted Quinn's hair and pushed her to the ground. He wrapped his hands around her neck when he turned her over. He watched with delight as the girl's small hands made attempts to push him away. He watched the pale skin of her face turn beet red as she tried to breathe.

"You can haunt your father for this, it's his fault. He broke our deal and now you'll pay for it," Michael said as he tightened his hands around her small throat.

"Mi … mi…" Quinn struggled to call Mike's name, but she couldn't get the word out.

"What's that Quinn; can't hear you. C-cat got your tongue?" Michael laughed at her inability to speak.

He laughed even harder when her eyes rolled into her head and her small arms dropped to the floor. He didn't let go of her throat until he was sure she had taken her last breath.

"Now it's time to find your friend. Don't worry, he'll join you soon," Michael whispered as he straightened her shirt.

He didn't hear Mike's stealthy footsteps creeping up behind him. As he turned to rise and look to where Mike's body had fallen, a cinder block hit him squarely in the jaw. He toppled over disoriented by the pain. He seemed to be out of it, but Mike didn't take any chances. He used all his strength and lifted the block high in the air then slammed it down into the back of Michael's head. The man's body twitched as he lay on the ground, but it didn't look like he'd be able to do more than that. Mike quickly grabbed the cell phone that had fallen out of the man's pocket and ran over to Quinn. He dialed his home number and silently praised his father for teaching him CPR. He didn't know if he could save Quinn, but he would give his all trying. He balanced the phone between his head and his shoulder and started to press into Quinn's chest, willing her to breathe.

"Hello?"

"Mom!"

"Oh thank God, Michael where are you we've been worried sick…"

"You gotta come quick; Quinn's not breathing, I can't get her to wake up,"

He heard his mother talking to someone in the background as he bent down to breathed air into Quinn's mouth hoping she'd start breathing soon.

"Mike? You there son?"

"Mr. Fabray?"

"Tell me where you are."

"I don't know where we are, but you gotta come find us; s-she won't w-wake up. You gotta hurry."

"Okay, calm down; tell me what you saw on the way there. Were there any big buildings or signs?"

"No, j-just a lot of fields and-and s-some empty b-buildings. We're in a w-warehouse with a b-broken red fence around it."

"Okay I'm on my way, keep doing what you're doing, I'm on the way."

Russell knew exactly where they were. He knew something was terribly wrong when he got to Quinn's school and couldn't find her. He had a feeling in his gut but he didn't want to listen to it. He didn't think his brother would ever go this far.

"Call the police and tell them to meet me at my family's old farm."

He didn't give his wife or Mike's mother a chance to question him. He flew out the door and sped down the street before Julia had even dialed the nine on the phone. It should have taken him a half an hour to get there, but doing one twenty in minimal traffic gets you pretty far in no time flat. He had no choice but to speed; he needed to beat the cops there. He had to deal with his brother and save his little girl before Michael could run his mouth about their activities.

Even though he was fast, he wasn't fast enough. He watched the lights flashing in his rearview mirror as he sped. An ambulance and the police pulled up just a minute or two after he entered the building and saw Mike giving Quinn CPR in a corner of the large room, not far from Michael's unmoving body. He pulled Mike away so the medics could do their job. The boy protested and tried to fight him off; he was in shock, he thought it was Michael that was pulling him away. He didn't stop fighting until Russell showed him where Michael's body still was. He looked back and forth between Russell's face and Michael's body a few times before falling into Russell's chest and crying. It took three shocks from a defibrillator to get Quinn's heart beating again. Michael, Russell was glad to hear, was pronounced dead on the scene.

In the ambulance Russell held Mike close to him while the boy held onto Quinn's limp hand as they made their way to the hospital. For the first time in his life, he admitted to himself that he had misjudged someone. Mike not only had the heart to protect himself, but also his little girl. The young boy had saved her life. He still wasn't sure about the rest of Quinn's friends, but he'd look differently at Michael Chang, Jr. from now on.

* * *

The third time it happened, it was Quinn's fault; although, Mike secretly blamed his best friend Santana. It was the day of Rachel and Finn's wedding.

Rachel and Finn had decided that they wanted to get married as soon as possible. Quinn was the only one who had actively tried to dissuade Rachel from making such a big mistake. Mike himself had said something to both Finn and Rachel separately, but he knew he wouldn't get them to change their thought pattern. The one person that could have changed Rachel's mind however, stayed silent. Mike knew that his best friend had a crush on Rachel; well, more like she was in love with her. And she had been for about as long as Mike had been in love with Quinn.

Mike and Quinn had danced around each other through the years. It was pretty clear how they felt about each other, but neither ever wanted to risk their friendship to take it any further. Rachel and Santana on the other hand, were a bit more complicated. They had actually dated before; but it was only for a short period of time and it was Rachel that had broken it off. Mike understood the brunette's reason, but he still thought it was a cop out. The small brunette had taken it upon herself to prove that gay parents can in fact raise straight children. So she accepted Finn's advances and broke up with Santana; claiming it was just a phase. Mike didn't doubt that she may actually care for Finn, but he'd catch her sometimes when she thought no one was looking. On the rare occasions when Santana did date other girls, Mike would catch her staring at Santana with a look that very clearly said, 'I love you', and then she'd stare at whatever girl Santana was with; and if looks could kill, there would have been a few deaths at McKinley High.

And Finn; Mike wasn't impressed with him at all. He was using Rachel, plain and simple. He didn't do anything to prepare for college except for the last minute application to a school in New York that he all of a sudden decided he'd always wanted to go to so he could study acting. The overgrown oaf was a joke in Mike's eyes. He didn't want to be branded a Lima loser all his life and he saw Rachel as his meal ticket. She would actually be something someday; so he wanted to make sure he stayed in her life. Marriage was his solution.

Mike sat in their waiting room at the Courthouse and looked around at his friends and Rachel and Finn's parents. All four parents had the same worried look on their faces. They had tried to make their children see the light, but it was to no avail. All of the Glee Club members were smiling, with the exception of himself, Rachel, and Santana. Rachel was pacing back and forth waiting for Quinn to get there. Santana was simply staring into space; emotionless.

Finn came in and told Rachel they had to get going, but Rachel insisted that she had just gotten a text from Quinn saying she was on her way. Finn didn't look happy about being told to wait. Mike took Santana's hand and pulled her into the hallway.

"You have to stop this."

"What are you talking about Mike?"

"One word from you and she'd toss that ring back in his face and you know it."

"Rachel doesn't want me Mike, she made that pretty clear."

"That's bullshit and you know it. Why do you think she's waiting for Quinn; she knows Quinn will object and drag her ass out of here before she ruins her life. But Quinn shouldn't be the one objecting you should be. You know what; stay here."

Mike left the hallway for a minute and returned with Rachel. He held his hand up when both girls went to question what was going on.

"Talk," is all he said before leaving them alone.

Rachel stared at her ex but said nothing. After a few minutes Santana moved closer until she was standing toe to toe with the brunette.

"Santana?"

"Please don't do this amor. Please."

As it turned out, Mike was right. Rachel practically fell into Santana's arms just as Finn stepped into the hallway with Mike close behind him. Rachel promptly handed him his ring back and of course he tried to argue; even yelling at his mother when she tried to get him to leave the girls alone. In the middle of everything Mike felt a pang in his chest and a sharp pain in the pit of his stomach. Rachel noticed him first.

"Mike are you okay?"

"Something's wrong," he answered as he shook his head, "w-when did Quinn last text you?"

Rachel led him back into their waiting room and handed him her phone. He looked on the screen and opened the missed text message. It was sent unfinished. His cousin had sent him a similarly unfinished message last year when she got into a car accident. She was texting while driving and he had a very bad feeling that Quinn may have been doing the same thing. He tried several times to call her, but her phone kept going to voicemail.

Fifteen minutes after his last call Rachel's phone rang; she froze when she saw the number on the caller ID. Her daddy worked at Lima General; she knew the main number by heart. Santana took the phone out of her hands and answered it. She looked straight at Mike as the person on the other end explained why they were calling. Rachel's number was on the screen of Quinn's cell phone when they went through her belongings to try to contact someone that knew who she was.

All of the Glee Club rushed to the hospital; Mike called Judy on the way there to let her know what happened. She was waiting outside of the operating room when they got there. After several long hours the surgeon came out to speak with Judy. Judy pulled Mike into the room with her. Russell wasn't around anymore and she needed the support; Mike was happy to give it.

Quinn had made it through surgery; despite internal bleeding and her heart stopping twice. For the moment she had no use of her legs; but the doctor was confident that she would regain use of her lower limbs with therapy.

It was a long road to recovery. There were plenty of times that Quinn almost gave up; but her friends wouldn't let her. Mike wouldn't let her. At prom while singing with Santana, Quinn stood publicly for the first time. By the time New Directions made it to Nationals, she was dancing on stage with them. While still in the crowded auditorium after graduation Mike watched as Quinn mingled through the crowd.

"So tell me; you really going to walk out of here without telling her?"

Mike turned around and was met with the smirking face on none other than Santana Lopez. He opened his arms and smiled at his best friend. When she entered his embrace he kissed her forehead and they held each other for a moment before speaking.

"Come on Mike, don't you think it's time? Have you even told her that you turned down that school in Chicago so you could go to Julliard; just so you could be closer to her?"

"Like you didn't do the same thing to be closer to your lady?"

"Yes, but she's _my_ lady. Just like Q-ball should be yours. You two have been into each other since she threw sand at Azimio when we were kids for teasing you about your eyes. You've been love struck puppies forever and a day and I swear if your cuteness gets any cuter I'm gonna barf every time I look at you. We're all behind you both; you know that right?"

Santana pointed across the room at Matt who stood with his arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist. Santana had affectionately dubbed the boy Trouty Mouth; very rarely calling him Sam. The blonde held up a sign with an arrow pointing to Quinn's direction that said, 'Get Moving!' Santana directed Mike's attention to Brittany sharing an intimate moment with Tina. Both girls turned to him and smiled. Brittany winked at him and Tina nodded her head towards the blonde of his affection. Puck stopped kissing Becky long enough to give him a wink and a thumbs up.

"Do you really need any more convincing? I would like my girlfriend back soon."

Mike threw an arm around Rachel's shoulders and pulled her into a hug.

"No, I waited too long already," he said as he pointed to the newest member of New Directions.

Mike had noticed some of the looks Joe had been sending Quinn's way. He liked Joe well enough but he was not going to let him get anywhere near enough to Quinn to even make it onto her radar.

"Excuse me ladies," Mike said and walked away from Santana and Rachel.

Upon seeing his approach Mercedes and Blaine moved away from Quinn. She started to ask where they were going but she felt her hand being grasped; she turned and met Mike's eyes.

Across the room Puck walked up to his mother and Judy Fabray.

"Hey will you two milfs stop whispering sweet nothings to each other for a second; eyes up."

Mike was lost in expressive green orbs. There was nothing else to be seen around him; nothing, but Quinn. The blonde seemed to be in the same trance. Strong arms made their way around a slim waist, while soft hands caressed a tanned neck. Their faces leaned towards each other wordlessly as their eyes closed. Their lips met and it seemed to them both that everything fell into the right places. Mike's arms tightened around Quinn's waist as the kiss deepened and Quinn's fingers made their way to the back of his head; pulling him in closer.

When the kiss ended their foreheads connected as they tried to catch their breaths.

"I love you."

The three words fell from their lips simultaneously; just before their loving bubble was broken.

"Other Asian!"

They jumped and looked to their side to see Sue Sylvester standing with her trademark track suit and hands on her hips.

"Uh, yes Coach?" Mike would willingly admit the woman still made him jumpy.

"It's about damn time. But know this; you screw this up or you hurt my girl there will not be a country you can dance through that I will not find you."

"Y-yes ma'am," Mike swallowed thickly after his answer.

Quinn could do little more but smile and roll her eyes at her ex-coach.

"Carry on Fabray."

They watched the woman leave then spotted their friends clapping and smiling at them. Quinn turned away from them and buried her face in Mike's neck as she wrapped her arms around him again.

"Is this really happening Mikey?"

"It's been happening baby."

He felt her smile against his neck and he held her tighter still.

"What took you so long?"

He smiled and laughed as he picked her up and twirled her around in a circle. He didn't answer; he knew she didn't need him to. After everything they'd been through, they were finally together; that's all that mattered.


End file.
